


Forgiving

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie - We could be immortals [7]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to "Coming home". Vincent has a lot to deal with this time, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hello guys, MoonRay here :) Time for a new story. Take tissues guys, this is a deep one. 
> 
> The title is inspired by song "Forgiving". 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lC40DnWyYo

“Deon, Deon…” He heard a voice, but he didn’t want to wake up. He felt comfortable, safe, and very content where he was now. There was no desire to leave this bed for today, but as always, the world had other plans. It took few more words and touches to make him open eyes. The first thing he saw was Chappie, with a bunny right next to him.

“Good morning, dad.” Chappie hugged Deon and to be honest, his Maker couldn’t be even mad at him right now, for waking him up. He then fully realized where they are. Yes, they were home.

“Good morning.” Deon then looked at Chelsea, who got under the blanket, curiously sniffing all her surroundings. Maybe she was thinking she would find something tasty under the blanket. After a while she showed head outside out blanket, clearly disappointed she didn’t find anything. 

“Time to wake up, you were sleeping for too long.”

“Wait, how long did I sleep?” 

“It’s already 10 AM.” Chappie took Chelsea in his hands and Deon’s ears raised.

“Already?”

“Ja.” Chappie watched Deon as he got up from the bed and went downstairs. Bunny in his arms was also looking, and Chappie looked at her. “We’re going after him, ja?” 

It was such a good feeling to wake up in your own home after such a long time. Deon sighed, when he knew he couldn’t go, make a breakfast and eat it, while reading or looking at something. He missed these human habits, but the feeling of being home again was nice by itself. Chappie didn’t waste any time, he was already looking at the Internet for all sort of things that he would like to have in his room. He understood very well that they could walk outside, but going to the store and buying stuff was stretching it. Deon was pleasantly surprised that Chappie managed to handle everything by himself, sometimes he asked about something, but he didn’t need any help with searching. It didn’t take long and they were visited by Ninja and Yolandi. No one was really sure what awaits them today. Michelle said she would come and tell them details. She wanted them in company as fast as possible. Because of this, Deon expected Vincent to come as well. Yolandi was visibly enjoying advising Chappie what he should have in his room and he was listening like a good behaved son. 

Michelle came before lunchtime, and she was followed by Vincent. They all sit in the living room and Vincent poked Deon.

“That’s one big mess you have there, nerd.”

“That’s a working space!”

Chappie actually chuckled when he heard this, remembering yesterday. 

“OK, OK, don’t be like little kids. We have a lot to discuss.” Michelle took out many papers and was pleased that they obeyed, this time. She put papers on table. “As I told you, you are going to work in TetraVaal, but it won’t be the same. Because of what happened and what you did Vincent, we need to keep it as secret as we can. That means, you will work on a different place.” She pointed on map. “Some time ago, I got TetraVaal a new working place. It’s almost on the edge of town and it will serve you all as your working station. As I said, we must keep this as secret as possible, so there will be only few people working there beside you. Twenty to twenty-five people, that signed me a contract they will keep silence, or… Well you don’t have to know everything. We will present it as something uninteresting and boring, something as a place for storage of scrap, something to do with logistics, administration and so on. But in fact, you will work on special and advanced technology and research. Only we and few other people will have access to that place, and the most interesting areas will be hidden from other people. I really don’t want police to look into our secret projects. Any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads. It was very clear to them.

“Good, now, Vincent, you will be able to return to old working place, time by time. Only those few people know what you have done, the rest of company knows nothing. Still, that doesn’t mean I will just return you on your old position. You will have a support role. This is also because I need something to tell people when they ask about you. The fact is that Moose failed, so people would be very confused if you didn't pay for any consequences, and I don’t feel like you are ready to get back on your old position. So, instead you will work with others as I told you. I actually think it will be best, if you will work under Chappie and Deon. Understood?” 

Vincent slowly nodded, he wasn’t happy, but he humbly accepted. “Understood.” 

“What will we do?” Yolandi asked 

“That’s a good question.” Michelle took out other papers and put them on table. “We need new paint jobs for Scouts. People know about you, Chappie, they know you exist, so it won’t be that hard for you to go around, but, we need to find a way how to protect Deon.”

Deon’s ears rose. “Protect?”

“Yeah. To be honest, Deon, you would become maybe the most wanted man on Earth if people get to know that you found a way how to be immortal. We need people to think you are a regular Scout. Otherwise, we have a problem. I think you all can imagine what chaos would come. So, because of this, I want Scouts to have several color designs, so it will be much harder for anyone to spot difference. That’s where you two will be useful. You will help with new designs, we must keep it fresh.” She folded papers. “So, any questions, or we can go and look at the place?” 

Since no one asked anything, Michelle took that as answer. Chappie didn’t feel comfortable to leave bunny all alone for the first time, but he knew he couldn’t take her everywhere. So he just made himself sure she has food and water and put her in the cage. He knew they would be back soon, it just felt unpleasant to leave her all alone here. Well, he must get used on it. 

They arrived at the place and got in quickly. At first, it seemed like a regular working place. Michelle already let everything to be reconstructed in TetraVaal’s style. It looked like a small version of the original building. They walked all around the place.

“Looks like a very boring place, so where is the big fish hidden?” Michelle came to the wall and looked back at Vincent. 

“Right here.” She touched wall and nothing happened. Confused looks made her touch other places. Aster few more attempts, she started to be very annoyed. The others were watching her, very confused.

“Wow, I remember I got so fookin high, I was also touching wall like that.”

Deon looked at Ninja and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s the same thing.”

He then looked at Chappie who came beside Michelle. He was looking at the wall for a moment and then pointed on one certain spot. Michelle touched it and a small panel slides out. She looked at Scout.

“Thank you….”

Chappie just nodded and Michelle took out the pass. It was accepted by the panel and she tapped in the password. The door opened right in front of them. “Well, come on. The wonderland waits.” She went first and other slowly followed her. They were going through empty hall that was painted in dark colors and then reached another door. Michelle opened it with another password and door opened, revealing the huge room. The group entered it and started to look around. 

“Welcome to your new workplace. It’s only yours, so if you make a mess here, I know who did it.” 

“It’s so big here…” Chappie was turning his head in all directions, trying to see every small detail. “And… empty…”

“Yes, that’s intention. There is basic equipment you need, and I can get you more, but it’s up to you to decorate it here and make yourself comfortable. I also wanted a big place, because I don’t want to risk you killing each other, because of small space between you all.” 

Chappie went right to the area with computers, wanting to know what he can find there. He was content with what they got and then he noticed a neural helmet that was put on the table. He took it in his hands and chuckled. Look what we got here. He could also tell it was exactly the same one that he used to save himself and Deon. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, that’s mine.” Vincent took the helmet from him and put it back on table. “Ask, before you take something.”

“Yes, people should ask before they take something that doesn’t belong to them, right, Deon?” Michelle turned to orange Scout and it was visible, how ashamed Deon looked. 

“Erm… yeah, right.”

Chappie then glanced at Vincent. “You know, I can make my own if I want to.”

Vincent didn’t really know how to react to this. Was Chappie actually trying to… rival him? That boy was really starting to raise his self-confidence. Well, two could play this game.

“You can try.” Chappie raised his ears and it was clear he took this a challenge. 

“Oh no, he starts to have a man manners.” Yolandi sighed and Michelle nodded.

“Not good.”

“Dat’s good, he’s finally starting to man up.” Both women looked at Ninja with displeased look. 

“Being a headstrong idiot is not a good thing.” 

“What?” Ninja gazed at Michelle, who was staring at him with ironic look. Yolandi didn’t really say anything, but it was clear on which side she was. Michelle looked at her watch that started to ring.

“Oh, right it’s time.” 

Everyone turned to her and Deon asked. “Time for what?” 

“I told you, few people know what is going on here, you are going to meet them now. So, stay here.” She left and the whole group started to look at each other. This is going to be interesting. 

When Michelle returned, she was followed by the group of people. They entered the room and right at the entrance they could at least see there are free robots in the room. Deon was nervously rubbing his hands, so Chappie put a hand on his shoulder, to calm him down. 

When people finally came close to them, Michelle made a gesture to stop everyone. 

“Well, here we are. Now you will know to what you actually agreed in that contract. So, ladies and gentleman, I believe you all remember when we were solving problem with Chappie. Now you can talk right to him, and also Deon and others who got into this crazy mess.” 

People stared at Michelle for a while and then looked at small group that was behind her. There was whispering, but it didn’t take too long for someone to ask.

“You mean… it’s really them? So Deon isn’t really dead?”

“No, I’m not.” All people looked at orange Scout, recognizing the voice. “Well as you can see, I’m alive… just in different body. Yeah, that’s my normal life these days.” 

There was an awkward silence for few seconds, but it was soon broken by happy voices and laughter. Deon was soon surrounded by people.

“We thought you are dead,” said almost everyone.

“The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.” Deon answered with a strong irony in his voice.

“Well for being dead, he doesn’t look so bad.” Everyone laughed.

“Still, how is this even possible?” The man that was older asked.

“Well… I think I should get you to know, my child.” He looked back and took Chappie by hand, gently getting his son in front of him. “This is Chappie, but… I guess you already heard of him.”

People got even closer with amazed looks on their faces, like they never saw a Scout before. Chappie felt an urge to flinch, but he stayed on place, since Deon’s hands on his shoulders were making him sure nothing bad will happen. He was just never before surrounded by so many strangers, so this situation was making him nervous. The last time when a bigger group of people surrounded him, was when they beat him and burned him, so he had reasons to be cautious. 

“Wow… Deon, so you really made it?” One man reached to Chappie and Scout by instinct made a step back, getting closer to Deon.

“Oh, poor thing, he looks so scared.” Chappie looked at the woman who he heard talking.

“Yeah, he is not used to be around so many strangers. He had some bad experiences, but he’s really friendly, right?” Deon looked at Chappie and his child just nodded.

“Well… Can he talk?” Another man asked and Chappie finally decided to communicate.

“I can.” People started to sound excited when he finally talked and Michelle smirked.

“You will hear him a lot; he is practically your boss, because you will all work under him and Deon.” The group of people turned to Michelle and someone said.

“Well, I don’t mind. Deon was always nice, so…” The man glanced at Chappie. “I think you will be the same.”

“...I was nice?” Deon wondered and everyone started to nod. “But, I thought you don’t even care about me.”

The woman laughed. “We did like you, Deon, you just never had time for us. Every time we invited you somewhere, you just said you have a work to do. We understood we’re not as cool as your computer, so we just stopped asking.” They laughed again and Deon just sighed. “Still, it’s really nice to see you are not dead. TetraVaal just wasn’t same without you.”

Deon smiled for himself. “Well, I think it will never be the same, again.” He looked back at and glanced at Ninja and Yolandi who came closer. Just like people were looking at Chappie, they were also looking at Yolandi. By now they knew who Ninja was, but since he was visibly willing to cooperate, they didn’t feel any urge to be afraid of him. Deon managed to make some very bizarre friends by time. Everyone’s look changed when they noticed Vincent, who was leaning on the wall and apparently not wanting to join them. To his bad luck, people saw him and that was enough. He noticed they are coming to him, but didn’t leave. 

“So here you are.”

“Hey, Vincent, would you be so nice and tell us why you tried to ruin this company and get us all unemployed?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to-”

Another voice came. “What did you want?! Prove how selfish and stupid you are?! I don’t know about you, but I have a family!”

“I wanted to help!”

Chappie was carefully watching everything and he could swear that if a rage could be visible, it would be like a tidal wave now. He looked at Deon, and his Maker returned the glance. He just shook his head and sighed.

“HELP?!”

“Are you shitting us?!”

“You let so many people get killed and you call that help?!”

“You are a selfish idiot!”

Michelle didn’t know what to do; she was just standing there and staring. To be honest, she didn’t know whether she should actually do something. These people had reason to be angry. Vincent wasn’t saying anything, he just listened to all those hateful words. One man then went close to him and everyone fell silent.

“Vincent, tell me, what did you risk that day when you did it? Do you have family to support?”

Vincent shook his head. “No…”

“Yes, you don’t, but most of us do! It looks like it’s a hobby for you, but for us, its work. We have families, so we need money for them. We are not here to play, unlike you! So please, act as a mature one this time, and don’t try to screw up lives of everyone around you.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t have a family…”

“That’s actually a good thing. Imagine if he would, they would suffer so much because of how selfish he is!”

Deon noticed something interesting. He knew very well Vincent never really paid attention to insults; he didn’t care if people like him, as long as he gets what he wants, but something got under his skin right now. In the moment they started to say it is good he doesn’t have a family, Vincent shivered strongly. Deon was thinking for a while, if he really saw it, but after a while he was sure. For some reason this was the only thing that was effective on Vincent. Why?

“OK, people, I think that’s enough. You can say what you think, but this is going too far.” Michelle folded arms on her chest and she looked at Vincent. She at least expected him to fight back, but that didn’t happen. He just looked at her and shook head.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today. You will have a plenty of time to work on your social life here, but I think it will be best to go home now. Okay?” Everyone looked at her and slow nods started to appear. Michelle understood she couldn’t really tell them to calm down. Vincent did a horrible thing.

People started to leave the room, but there could be heard rumbling. Chappie heard all their words precisely and actually marveled at how many swears people can produce in such a short time. Vincent made such a horrible mistake and he deserved to be yelled at, but that wasn’t the reason why they are here. After a while, the people left.

“Well, I hoped this would go better.” Michelle sighed.

“Yeah…” Yolandi nodded and they looked at Vincent, who was visibly deep in his thoughts.

“Vincent?” Michelle came close to him and finally got his attention. “You okay?”

“Yeah… sure. Never been better. I guess I will also go, still have some stuff to do.”

“We will all go…” Deon looked at Chappie. “We need to see whether the bunny is okay at home.”

Chappie nodded and Vincent was the first one to leave the room. Michelle then groaned.

“God, this is such a mess. No one go to him, I know this behavior, and he needs to be left alone.”

She was glad when all of them agreed with a nod, Deon did too, but he knew he isn’t going to obey this time.

He got himself and Chappie home, but he told his child he still has something to take care about. Chappie didn’t ask what it was exactly, but didn’t seem to have any problems with it. For some reason, Deon felt like Chappie knows where he is going. He took a van and arrived to Vincent’s house. He got inside with back door. Getting over fences in this body was laughable task. There were clouds and it was about to start raining. Well, he got in just in time. He went upstairs and opened door to Vincent’s bedroom.

“Vincent, are you here?” He came in and saw older man standing in front of window. He then turned to look at his unexpected visitor.

“What do you want, Deon? Wait… what are you doing in my house?”

“Just want to talk to you.” Vincent looked at orange Scout and slowly nodded.

“Why not. So many people yelled at me today, it doesn’t matter if there will be one more.”

Deon shook his head. “I didn’t come to yell at you. I just thought, you would like… some company.” Vincent looked at him with confused look.

“Why? Just why, Deon? You have all rights to hate me. Yet you are the one who still tries to help me. I deserve all this hate. I caused so many problems, they are right to hate me. Then you come, trying to help me. Why? Just because Michelle told you so?!”

Vincent then turned back to window, there were so many feelings boiling inside him right now. He was angry, sad, depressed, all at once and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Deon was actually making it worse.

“They are right… I was selfish, reckless and careless. Thinking only about myself, my robot, my wishes to terminate criminals. I didn’t think about other people. I deserve the hate.” He leaned his forehead on the glass of window. It was raining and water was going down, reflecting on his face. “They are right. It’s a good thing I don’t have my own family. I wouldn’t be able to take care of them!”

“Vincent, that’s not true…”

“YOU WON! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!” Vincent yelled so much it actually made Deon flinch and his ears dropped. He could see tears in older man’s eyes. He had that furious flame in his eyes. Vincent was terrifying when he was angry. Deon then realized one thing. He never saw Vincent cry…

“No, it’s not. Vincent I never wanted to compete with you, I never wanted to defeat you. Why do you even think I would want such thing?”

“Because you are so much better than me! Your robots succeed, not mine! You created an artificial life! And in the end it destroyed my Moose and sent me right to hospital! And look at yourself! You are immortal! Yes, people are not supposed to live forever, and yet you will! You have a family! People like you! You have a child!”

Vincent buried head into his hands and got down on floor.

“I lost everything I worked so hard for, and you, you have everything… What do you want from me? Can’t you just leave me alone?”

Deon was looking at ex-soldier, shocked. This side of Vincent was totally foreign to him. He never saw him cry, and now when he did, he didn’t know how to feel about it. His face was all red and tears were going down his cheeks.

“I never wanted this. I wanted something else.”

Vincent frowned. “You’re immortal, isn’t that enough for you?”

“I don’t want immortality Vincent, or this body. Humans aren’t supposed to live forever, and living in body made of metal makes you suffer. While you were sleeping, I was struggling to at least not go crazy. You can't even imagine what it’s like to suddenly find yourself in a body that can’t feel pain or pleasure. You can't eat, drink, feel touch, smell things. I didn’t even sleep for the first week. Trust me Vincent, I may survive, but I suffered a lot. I wouldn’t make it, if I was alone. Chappie was always there for me, he was the only thing that was keeping me alive. I would die without him. You think it was easy for me, no, it wasn’t. It’s still hard, and I don’t know how I would deal with immortality. But I’m sure I don’t want to do the same mistakes again. Trust me, I never wanted to see you fall or hurt you. All I wanted was to create artificial intelligence, and we know how that went, but I don’t regret it…”

Vincent looked at him, confused. “But if you wouldn’t create him, maybe you wouldn’t… die… and get into this body, you wouldn’t be immortal.”

Deon nodded. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t have him. I didn’t intend to have children, not now, and maybe not in the future, but he is the best child I could ever ask for. I am willing to live forever, as long as I can be with him, because he is willing to do the same for me.”

“You changed…” Vincent wiped his nose and Deon nodded.

“Being a parent changes you, to be better. Now I understand that it's the most important to live for someone else, not for yourself or your own dreams. I got what I wanted, even if it means to become a parent. So I am going to take care of him, even for eternity. Don't you also have some dream?”

Deon came close to Vincent and sat in front of him. Australian didn’t send him away, instead he was thinking.

“I only wanted to help people, Deon. I saw so much bad shit in army, so I hoped when I will create Moose, people would be safe. I wanted to help, but then you came. And I never got a chance.” He sighed. “World is bad, Deon. It’s full of violence, pain and suffering. I never thought you could understand this, since you never saw such things as I did. You always seemed so naive to me. A kid who plays with robots, but doesn't understand what it is like outside.”

Vincent rubbed his eyes and wiped away another tear. Deon was thinking for a while and sighed.

“The truth is I never liked police, army, or the purpose for what Scouts were used. I was glad they protect people, but I was never really got into it emotionally. I guess you are right at some points… Still, don’t you have anything else, than just army and crashing of criminals? You know, having own family, or something like that? I know I sound hypocritical, since I was the one spending all day at work or at home, but still…”

Vincent gave him a surprised look.

“No. My family is in Australia, I don't have anyone here. I have many friends in the army. I came here to work at TetraVaal and protect people, nothing else. Well, Michelle and I became friends, but nothing more...”

There was a silence for a while. Deon realized he came here for the same reason. TetraVaal gave him a chance to create robots, but until birth of Chappie, he didn’t really have anyone here. It was frustrating when he realized all of this was one big mistake after another. So many things could be avoided. Vincent wasn’t bad or evil, he had heart on the right place, and now Deon regretted so much, they never really tried to get along.

He reached his metallic hand to Vincent and older man looked at him.

“Well, I know I can’t make up for family, or your army friends, but… would you like to have a nerd like me as your friend?”

His hand stayed on place. Vincent looked at it and then back at Deon’s face. He didn’t really know what to do, but after a while his face started to look more relaxed. Should he say yes? What more could he lose? Still, Deon was right, they had to avoid old mistakes and if they won’t learn and get better, it will happen again. Also, having a new friend didn’t sound so bad, even if it was Deon. Just like him, Deon never had bad intentions; it was all game of stupid mistakes and accidents. They spent some time together till now and Vincent had to admit, that even when Deon could be annoying and too nerdy, he was nice and always willing to help. Since he spent so much time alone, Vincent thought Deon would be selfish and grumpy, but that wasn’t the true. Maybe it could work…

Vincent reached out carefully with his hand and took Deon’s one, creating a weak grip around it.

“I would…” He actually smiled, it was a weak smile, but it was there.

Deon’s ears went up. “Good, but I won’t go with you to church. Remember that.”

Maybe it was too soon to start joking, but Vincent actually laughed.

“You should, you sin more than this whole planet. You would be there for years to get rid of every sin.”

They stared at each other for a while and Deon made the grip tighter. “So… friends?”

Vincent smiled. “Friends, but… please don’t tell anyone that…”

“That I saw you cry?”

“...yeah.” Vincent rubbed his face and tried to calm down, he had to look awful.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

They went down to living room and Vincent got himself a tea, so he can calm himself down. Deon was sitting next to him and looking at window that was regularly splashed by the rain. Vincent visibly calmed down, but he was still not feeling comfortable.

“I’m sorry for snapping like that… For most of the time I keep my head cool…”

“That’s okay, everyone snaps sometimes.” Vincent sipped the tea again. “You know, you didn’t answer me one thing…”

Older man blinked, confused. “Well, go ahead, ask.”

“Why don’t you have a family, Vincent?”

Deon noticed Vincent flinched for a second. Australian stayed silent for a while, not making an eye contact. It actually took minutes, Deon was patient but he was starting to get worried. When Vincent started to talk, he felt relief.

“I had a family Deon, I did...”

“Wait, you had?” The answer came in a simple nod.

“I even had children, but I haven’t seen them for years now.” Vincent leaned back on couch and put head on his knees.

“What happened? Where are they?”

“I don’t know, maybe they are still in Australia. I didn’t lose them because of an accident, I lost them because I was never there. In the beginning, we thought we would manage it somehow, but over time, my wife couldn’t handle that I was never home. I spent so much time on missions that I was barely home. Over the time, she had enough. She wanted me to leave army, but I didn’t. So we got divorced and she won, wanting me to stay away from our children. It’s so long, I’m afraid I wouldn’t even recognize them today. I tried to forget, but you can never forget your child, or someone you love. That’s also why I didn’t want any new relationship, I’m afraid of being burned again…”

He looked down and rubbed his hands, old memories coming back. It hurt so much. Vincent buried head into his knees and Deon could clearly see he is shaking.

”I thought that when I will run away, and try to forget, it will help, but it didn’t. I still miss them.” Vincent sobbed and Deon watched him silently.

He never even got slightest idea, that Vincent was haunted by such things. Deon could understand why the woman left him, but not allowing him to see his own children seemed too cruel. Well, that’s how humans work. Oh, God, Deon hoped Chappie would never start to think about this side of humans. They would be so screwed. He then looked back at Vincent. He wanted to help, somehow, but didn’t know how. 

“It’ll be okay.”

Vincent blinked and looked at Deon. Yeah, it will be OK. Time will heal everything, even when it takes so long. He had to get himself together again. Still, for now, he was glad there was someone beside him. At least he wasn’t alone…

“There is nothing worse than to have family and then losing it, knowing you weren’t strong and good enough to take care of them…”

“I guess I know that feeling, sort of. I know it isn’t the same, when I feel like I can’t handle one child, and when you had a whole family to care about. But I guess it’s a similar feeling…”

He didn’t really know if he was helping right now, or looking totally stupid. He just knew that when people can relate to someone with their problems, they often feel better. He was surprised when Vincent actually nodded.

“Yeah… I guess it is similar. You should go; at least you have someone who waits for you, when you come home…”

“Yeah… I should, but, please, remember you can always come.”

Vincent actually smiled, but didn’t say anything.

When Deon returned home, he saw Chappie is on couch and reading a story to his bunny. He clearly didn’t care that this small animal could not understand what he was trying to tell him. When Chappie spotted Deon, he put bunny on couch and came to hug him. He asked if Deon wants to join them and his Maker nodded. He sat next to Chappie and listened as his child was reading. Vincent was right; Deon had someone who was waiting for him with open arms and loving embrace. To be honest, he felt really sorry for the older man, mainly when he got to know that he had family once and lost it. For now, it didn’t matter what Vincent did, Deon still felt sorry for him. He looked at Chappie. Yes, he felt sorry for Vincent; because he himself knew what it is like to almost lose a family.

Maybe it could be helped, somehow…


End file.
